Sora on Stage
by aquadragon12
Summary: Sora takes dancing and singing lessons to impress Kairi.
1. A light in the water

"Thank you, Sora!" Kairi screamed after he gave her the star back.  
  
"He he. You're welcome. You deserve it. I wish I could spend more time with you."   
  
"Maybe we could, if we found something we both like," Kairi said. "It's getting late. I  
  
should probably go home now. My nanny will wonder where I am. She get's that way, even if  
  
I'm sitting in front of her."  
  
"Yeah, I better go too. My mom thinks I don't like her cooking if I'm not home for  
  
dinner."  
  
They both walked their separate ways with their heads to the sky, thinking.   
  
"I wonder," Sora whispered to himself. "What could I do to spend more time with her?   
  
She's a princess, I'm just a kid. What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Do what hunny?" Sora's mother asked.  
  
"Nothing. It's nothing, really."  
  
"Girl trouble?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."   
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO! NO! NO!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That Kairi girl is really nice and friendly," Sora's father pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, she is. And she's perfect, and pretty, and..."  
  
"Ah huh! I knew it! You're like Kairi! Admit it! You like her!" His mom yelled.  
  
"What's wrong? Is there something going on between you two?"  
  
"No! Now can I please eat my dinner?!"  
  
His mother took the plate away. Sora jumped for it. "You can't have it back until you tell  
  
me what is going on together."  
  
"Nothing! Nothing is going on! I told you, ok?"  
  
"No, that is not good enough."  
  
"Fine. I'll live off of junk food. Or what else is in the fridge. Like carrot sticks, and ice  
  
cream, and chocolate bars."   
  
"Fine. I'll give you normal food," his mom said. "Because I don't like paying for filling  
  
cavities."  
  
"I swear, if you never spent one dollar, you would be a multi-millionaire by now. And  
  
we'd get off this island, buy a gummi, and travel the world...s."  
  
"I don't think so. After what happened. After I had to save you from your ant form, we  
  
are never getting off this island."  
  
"I saved the universe and how did you repay me? You grounded me."   
  
"I had no clue where you were! I couldn't find you! Plus, think about how many times you  
  
died and were revived."  
  
"At least I came back!"  
  
"Tell me what is going on!"   
  
"No!!!!!" Sora stomped off to his room, as infuriated as ever.  
  
Suddenly, Sora saw a light out his window, and something moving across the water. He  
  
used his hand-braided rope to climb out the window. As he approached the sandy shores, he  
  
noticed that the glowing light was Kairi's star, and that Kairi was dancing on the surface of the  
  
water.   
  
"That's," Sora said to himself. "That's amazing."  
  
Kairi stopped dancing. Did she see me? Sora thought. And if she did, what would she do  
  
to me?"  
  
Fortunately, she did not see Sora. Instead, she walked back up shore, and started toward  
  
her home. Sigh. "If only Sora and I had something in common. Then I could spend more time  
  
with him."  
  
Sora climbed back up the rope into his room and found his mother waiting, her hands on  
  
her hips and tapping her foot. "There is something going on, and I want you to tell me."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"You know you're lying."  
  
"I know. It's just, Kairi and I want to have something in common, so we could do more  
  
stuff together."  
  
"Then what were you doing down on the beach?"  
  
" I saw a light."  
  
"And what was it?"  
  
"It was Kairi," Sora blurted out. "Kairi was dancing on the water."  
  
"If you want to have something in common..." His mother explained. "Then why don't  
  
you take dance lessons?"  
  
Sora went wide eyed. "No. No. Never. Sora Interprise does not dance!"  
  
"It would be fun! That's how I met you're father."  
  
"Oh, no. Not another gushy love story about when you were teenagers!"   
  
"You liked it last time."  
  
"You were so into the story you didn't even notice I had my headphones on, and that I  
  
wasn't listening. I was just pretending to be amused."  
  
"Fine, I won't tell you the story. I'll just let your love life go down the drain. And at your  
  
school dances, you'll never dance, because you can't. And when you go to Belle and Beast's  
  
wedding a week from now, you won't dance, because you can't!"   
  
"OK! OK! I'll take the stupid dance lessons. How did you know about the wedding? And  
  
by the way, if anyone that I know see's me, I will personally, chop your head off." SOra said as he  
  
walked out the door.  
  
"How about if you chop the heads off your dolls, then you won't be arrested." His mother  
  
commented.  
  
"No," he replied to his mother's remark. "Better! I'll chop the hair off all my Barbie dolls,  
  
then chop their heads off!Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha. Ha ha. Ha ha."  
  
"Sora."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You can stop now."  
  
"Ok." 


	2. Intro to the school

"Hello, and welcome to Madam Sriana's School of Dance and Voice." Sora raised  
  
his hand. "Yes?"  
  
"My mom told me this was just a dance school."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry. Your mother told you wrong."  
  
"I'm going to buy an ax when I'm done with this place," Sora whispered to  
  
himself.  
  
"Sora? Sora is that you?" A familiar voice rang out. Then Sora realized, it was  
  
Kairi. "Sora! I didn't know you like to dance!"  
  
"I'm going to buy a bigger ax when this class is over! My dolls are dead!" He  
  
whispered to himself once again.  
  
"Ms. Kairi, welcome back!" Madam Sriana greeted her whole-heartedly. "I'm  
  
glad you decided to join us for another year before you leave.  
  
Sora was startled. "Kairi! You're leaving?!"   
  
"He he. No silly. I'm going on a vacation with my family."  
  
Sora became relieved almost automatically. "Where are you going?"  
  
"We don't know yet," she replied.  
  
"Come with me to Neverland. I promised Peter that I would bring you there."  
  
"I can't. I'm sorry. My parents don't want me to really to be around you. They  
  
think the heartless will devour my heart again if I'm near the Keyblade. I have to sneak  
  
out to see you."  
  
"Excuse me," Madam Sriana said. "I didn't know this was a social club. Now get  
  
ready for your first lesson."  
  
"Yes, mam," Sora and Kairi said at once. They took there seats on the floor and  
  
listened.  
  
"We will learn one dance a week, and one song that relates to the dance," Madam  
  
Kriana explained. "We will practice 3 days a week, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. The  
  
first dance we shall learn is the polka!"  
  
"The polka." Sora's jaw dropped.   
  
"Yes, the polka. Kairi, why don't you demonstrate? And Sora, why don't you be  
  
her partner, since you already seem to be a couple."  
  
Kairi giggled.  
  
Does she like me? He asked himself. Or did she giggle because she found it  
  
amusing that she thinks we're a couple?   
  
"I'm not much of a dancer," he explained to Kairi as they held hand-in-hand.  
  
"That's ok," Kairi replied. "That's why you're here, right?"  
  
"Not exactly. 


End file.
